


Hestia

by GuineaPig5226



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic, Fire, Goddesses, Hestia - Freeform, Prose Poem, goddess of domestic, goddess of family, goddess of the hearth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineaPig5226/pseuds/GuineaPig5226
Summary: Hestia shrugged. "It was the best solution, not a perfect one. Now I tend the fire. I fade slowly into thebackground. No one will ever write epic poems about the deeds of Hestia. Most demigods don't even stopto talk to me. But that is no matter. I keep the peace. I yield when necessary. Can you do this?"-Hestia, "The Last Olympian"
Kudos: 20





	Hestia

**Author's Note:**

> Hestia said that she fades slowly into the background and no one will stop to talk about her and her deeds. I wrote a short story for Hestia, goddess of the hearth (Percy Jackson)
> 
> It's a short little poem I did for fun. Please don't leave hate. I know it doesn't rhyme- it's free verse.

Eldest daughter of Cronus, eldest daughter of Rhea.  
The mildest and the gentlest,  
Kind and forgiving-  
But with eyes of fire.  
Not fire of destruction but of warmth and family.  
The warmth radiating from the hearth.  
She watches o'er the families sitting by the fire-  
The women knitting and the children playing.  
She watches o'er the children roasting marshmallows  
And the old man heating his dinner o'er the fire.  
Goddess of the home, goddess of family.  
The shadows dance on the wall  
And the children squeal in delight,  
Watching the animals dance.  
The fire that keeps us warm,  
The fire that keeps us safe.  
Thank you, thank you Hestia,  
Goddess of the hearth.


End file.
